Afroamerikaner
Afroamerikaner, engl. African American, ist eine Bezeichnung für Bürger der Vereinigten Staaten, die oder deren Vorfahren aus dem südlich der Sahara gelegenen Teil Afrikas stammen. Die Abgrenzung zu US-Amerikanern europäischer oder lateinamerikanischer Abstammung (Weiße und Latinos) ist oftmals schwierig, da sich im Verlauf der Jahrhunderte starke ethnische Vermischungen ergeben haben. Eine allgemein anerkannte Definition, ab wie vielen Vorfahren Menschen als „europäisch“/„weiß“, „farbig“ oder „afroamerikanisch“/„schwarz“ angesehen werden, ist nicht gegeben. Oft beziehen sich die Afroamerikaner mit dieser Bezeichnung kritisch auf die Geschichte der Versklavung von Afrikanern und grenzen sich damit von ethnisierenden und oft als rassistisch kritisierten Bezeichnungen wie „Neger“ oder „Farbiger“, oder dem abwertenden „Nigger“ ab. Circa 500.000 Vorfahren wurden aus Afrika zwischen 1619 und 1808 versklavt und vor allem in die Karibik und nach Nordamerika gebracht. Eine weitere Selbstbezeichnung ist Black (Schwarzer), das aus politischen Überlegungen häufig großgeschrieben wird.1 In der Afroamerikanistik in der Tradition Melville J. Herskovits bezieht sich der Begriff Afroamerikaner allgemein auf Volksgruppen auf dem amerikanischen Doppelkontinent, die afrikanische Vorfahren haben.2 Die Frage, wer Afroamerikaner ist, wird durch die Zuwanderung von Menschen aus der Karibik und Afrika in die USA und durch die Zunahme der Zahl von Personen, die sich selbst als multirassisch ansehen, in jüngerer Zeit häufig anders gestellt. Auch die Wahl von Barack Obama zum amerikanischen Präsidenten hat zu dieser Diskussion beigetragen. So sehen sich Amerikaner haitianischer Herkunft meist als Teil der haitianischen Diaspora und Amerikaner mit Wurzeln in der Dominikanischen Republik − unabhängig vom Ton ihrer Hautfarbe − als Latinos, nicht aber als Afroamerikaner. Seit den achtziger Jahren gibt es zudem eine starke Zuwanderung von Afrikanern (besonders aus Nigeria, Ghana und Äthiopien) in die USA. Die Kinder dieser Zuwanderer wachsen als Amerikaner auf, ihre Familienbiographien sind jedoch nicht durch die geschichtlichen Erfahrungen der Afroamerikaner geprägt. Geschichte der Afroamerikaner → Hauptartikel: Geschichte der Afroamerikaner Auf dem späteren Staatsgebiet der Vereinigten Staaten wurden afrikanischstämmige Sklaven bereits seit der frühen Kolonialzeit gehalten. Sklaven, die direkt aus Afrika verschleppt wurden, gelangten zu diesem Zeitpunkt meist noch nicht aufs nordamerikanische Festland, sondern wurden auf die Zuckerrohrplantagen der Karibik verkauft. Die frühesten schwarzen Sklaven auf dem amerikanischen Festland waren Atlantische Kreolen. Der Massenimport von versklavten Menschen, die direkt aus Afrika importiert waren, begann in den britischen Kolonien erst mit der Entstehung der Plantagenwirtschaft im amerikanischen Süden im 18. Jahrhundert. Die Unabhängigkeitserklärung der Vereinigten Staaten im Jahre 1776 führte trotz ihrer viel beachteten Präambel, in der allen Menschen das unveräußerliche Recht auf Leben, Freiheit und Streben nach Glück zugestanden wurde, nicht unmittelbar zu einer Abschaffung der Sklaverei. Selbst die Nordstaaten, deren Ökonomie nur in geringem Umfang auf die Arbeitskraft von versklavten Menschen beruhte, verabschiedeten erst nach und nach Gesetze zu einer schrittweisen Freilassung der Sklaven. In den Südstaaten blieb die Sklaverei weiter bestehen. Da diese Staaten nach der Wahl von Abraham Lincoln, der ein prominenter Vertreter des Abolitionismus war, 1861 aus der Union austraten und die Konföderierten Staaten von Amerika bildeten, führte diese Abspaltung in den Sezessionskrieg. Nach dem Sieg der Union und der Auflösung der Konföderation verabschiedete der Kongress 1865 den 13. Zusatzartikel zur Verfassung, der die Sklaverei auf dem gesamten Gebiet der Vereinigten Staaten endgültig abschaffte. In den Südstaaten entstand unmittelbar darauf der Ku-Klux-Klan, der mit Terror, Gewalt und Lynchjustiz Afroamerikaner und Mitglieder verschiedener religiöser Minderheiten systematisch einzuschüchtern und zu unterdrücken versuchte. Der Ku-Klux-Klan war und ist auch der markanteste Exponent einer White Supremacy-Ideologie, die in den USA bis heute weit verbreitet ist. Die andauernde Konfrontation mit Armut und Rassendiskriminierung führte im frühen 20. Jahrhundert zu einer großen und lang anhaltenden Wanderbewegung, der Great Migration, in deren Verlauf Millionen von Afroamerikaner die Südstaaten verließen und in den Mittleren Westen, die Mittelatlantikstaaten und den Süden Neuenglands, aber auch nach Kalifornien gingen. Als Reaktion auf die sehr zögerlich erfolgende rechtliche Gleichstellung und die Segregation, die unter dem Motto separate but equal bereits seit 1896 legal bestand, formierte sich Mitte der 1950er Jahre die afroamerikanische Bürgerrechtsbewegung, die so ungleiche Persönlichkeiten wie Martin Luther King, Malcolm X und später Stokely Carmichael von der Black Panther Party hervorbrachte, eine Vielzahl politischer Kampfmethoden – wie den Boykott, den zivilen Ungehorsam und den gewaltlosen Widerstand – erprobte und damit die Aufhebung der Segregation und eine heute fast vollständige formale Gleichstellung der Afroamerikaner durchsetzen konnte. Probleme, die die amerikanische Gesellschaft bis in die Gegenwart beschäftigen, sind jedoch das Fortbestehen der wirtschaftlichen und der Bildungsbenachteiligung der afroamerikanischen Bevölkerung, deren Pro-Kopf-Einkommen immer noch 62 % des mittleren Einkommens eines nicht-hispanischen Weißen beträgt3, deren Kinder weit überproportional häufig in unvollständigen Familien aufwachsen und deren Männer ebenfalls weit überproportional häufig in Haft geraten: Rund 8 Prozent der afroamerikanischen US-Bürger sind permanent inhaftiert.45 Um Diskriminierung und deren Folgen entgegenzuwirken wurden Organisationen wie die National Association for the Advancement of Colored People (NAACP) und Programme wie die Affirmative Action („positive Diskriminierung“) geschaffen. Letztere wird vor allem von konservativer Seite kritisiert oder auch abgelehnt. Ein anderer Kritikpunkt ist, dass Förderprogramme zugunsten von Afroamerikanern überproportional häufig Kindern afrikanischer und karibischer Zuwanderer zugutekommen.6 Heutige Situation in den Vereinigten Staaten Sprachgebrauch In der amerikanischen gesellschaftspolitischen Diskussion ist African-American heute die gebräuchlichste Bezeichnung zur Beschreibung der Zugehörigkeit zu einer afrikanischen Diaspora. Sie wird in ähnlichem Kontext wie Black gebraucht, der Begriff Negro als rassistische Zuschreibung wird dagegen nicht mehr verwendet. Bezeichnungen, die Menschen aufgrund körperlicher und kultureller Eigenschaften als „anders“ oder „fremd“ kategorisieren, werden als rassifizierende Begriffe kritisiert. Aus der Erfahrung, dass rassistisches Denken und rassistisches Handeln noch immer gesellschaftlich Menschen ausschließen, wird mit der Forderung, selbst zu bestimmen, wie man sich bezeichnet, versucht, rassistische Redeweisen zu verdeutlichen und sie zu brechen. So bezieht sich Afro-American und African-American sowie Black oder Schwarze auf die Erfahrungen der Unterdrückung und bewusst nicht auf die Ethnifizierung durch die Beschreibung äußerlicher Merkmale1. One-Drop-Rule Zu Zeiten von Sklaverei und Segregation galten alle Menschen mit „einem Tropfen schwarzen Blutes“ als schwarz, d. h. ungeachtet des äußeren Erscheinungsbildes galten jene Personen als schwarz, denen ein afrikanischer (schwarzer) Vorfahre nachgewiesen werden konnte. Damals wurden diese als Negro oder Colored bezeichnet. Durch die Erfolge der Antidiskriminierungs- und Bürgerrechtsbewegung wurde die rassistische Zuschreibung der sogenannten „One-Drop-Rule“ seit den späten 1960er Jahren jedoch zunehmend hinterfragt und verlor an Bedeutung. Statistiken Verteilung der afroamerikanischen Bevölkerung nach dem United States Census Bureau in den USA (Volkszählung 2000) Entwicklung der afroamerikanischen Bevölkerung Großstädte mit überwiegend afroamerikanischer Bevölkerung sind u. a. Detroit (82,7 %), Atlanta (54,0 %), Memphis (63,3 %), Baltimore (63,7 %), Newark (52,4 %) oder Washington D.C. (50,7 %). Afroamerikaner in Süd- und Mittelamerika Im weiteren Sinne umfasst der Begriff „Afroamerikaner“ alle Bevölkerungsgruppen afrikanischer Abstammung in Nord-, Mittel- und Südamerika, etwa die Afrokanadier, Afrobrasilianer, Afrokolumbianer, Afrokubaner oder die Haitianer. Die spanisch- und portugiesischsprachigen Bevölkerungsgruppen werden auch als Afrolateinamerikaner von den zumeist englisch- oder französischsprachigen Afroamerikanern Nordamerikas unterschieden. Kategorie:Europäer Kategorie:USA Kategorie:Kanada Kategorie:Kuba Kategorie:Haiti Kategorie:Kolumbien Kategorie:Brasilien Kategorie:Afrikaner